GaaLee Song Story Collection
by Adorable Princess Fairy
Summary: Sorry they are so short, I am fast at typing, but not coming up with stories. If you have any suggestions for future songs you an tell me. They don't contain any lyrics, so not breaking any rules. But they do have the theme of each song (I hope). Review and suggest. :)


Humbug by Owl City

Lee was highly upset. He still hadn't find a gift for his precious Gaara-Koi. It was almost New Year's. Sure, he hasn't seen Gaara for a few months, but at any given time he was sure to pop up bearing gifts.

Lee sighed at the pressure bearing down on his heart.

It would be so difficult to find something perfect for his Gaa-Koi.

"Lee!"

Lee looked around and when he looked at his precious one he nearly cried.

"I'm so sorry, Gaa-Kun. I couldn't find anything for you." Tears started to spill from his face.

"It doesn't matter."

"I will get you something."

He did his good guy pose and was surprised to feel light lips on his.

"You are the perfect gift for me, Lee-Kun."

"Are you s-sure…"

"Yes, wrap up yourself up for me tonight and the my robe."

Lee smiled that big smile of his. And kissed his lovely man once more.

"I adore you, Gaa-Koi".

"And I want to devour you, Lee."

"Gaara!"

"It's true…" Gaara smirked.

Closer by Chain Smokers

Gaara sighed at the sight of his sweet doe-eyed Lee-Chan. It's been four years and Lee still didn't get a call back for a career in animal care. Personally, Gaara thought that he was better suited in the model industry, but Lee disagreed. Saying he was too "feminine" and "ugly".

Gaara disagreed of course.

The young red-headed mayor could feel his lip twitch slightly upwards as he kissed his "Honey" on the cheeks. He held him closer and turned off the T.V.

It seemed they were still like the 14 years olds they were when they meet, instead of the 25 year old head of the city, and his 26 year old husband.

Super Bass by Nicki Minaj

Lee was so amazed at Gaara. Despite his tendency not to speak much, he loved blasting loud music in his apartment and causing a general disturbance at the displeasure of his parents.

Lee could feel his breath hitch as he kissed Gaara once more. It was so unreal to him, it was still strange to be so close to the object of his affection. He felt his own heartbeat wildly in his chest.

He needed Gaara. He knew he belonged to Gaara.

He was glad no one could hear his internal functions or else Gaara would have awoken by now. He lay his head on Gaa-Kun's chest and tried to fall asleep.

Overdose by Ciara

"Please, Gaara!" He didn't want to admit it, but he needed the red-head. To feel him, to be one with him, to have his lips on his.

"No, you have been a bad boy, Gaara. And the doctor said the extent of our 'activities' would cause too much stress on your heart."

"One kiss won't hurt, Gaa-Koi."

"One kiss will lead to a full make out session. You know as well as I do that I can't control myself around you."

"I'll stop it, I promise."

Lee pouted adorably and pressed his hand on his own face. He was intent on making sure that he got at least one kiss, even if the doctor said otherwise.

"No, Lee. Not today. Maybe when you're better."

"But we have to practice for our wedding day!"

"Wedding day you say… Well one kiss won't hurt, I suppose…" Gaara smirked right before his lips came crashing down on Lee's.

Make Some Room by The Suffers

Lee stirred the Curry happily, he was so elated that his dear Gaara-Sama would be there soon to taste his splendid cooking. Not that he was bragging, but he did get some compliments from Sakura and Naruto.

"Hello, Lee."

"Oh, Gaara-Sama I didn't even hear you come in."

"Smells good."

"Sorry about the mess. I-"

"No need to apologize, it's your home after all."

Gaara nodded along with his statement and stepped inside, closing the door behind him."

"Here have a little, Gaara-Sama." Lee said as he held the spoon up to Gaara's lips.

"It's Gaara, and it tastes good." That was the declaration after he ate some of what was on the spoon.

Lee grinned brightly.

"Okay, Gaara."


End file.
